The present invention relates to the field of food processing. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for on-site reclamation and reapplication of raw food product antimicrobial solution.
One of the stages in raw food product processing is disinfecting the raw food product in order to reduce or control microbial populations on the surface of the raw food products. During the disinfecting stage, the surface of the raw food product is sprayed with a disinfecting solution, typically an antimicrobial solution, to kill or remove organics and inorganics, both dissolved and particulate, from the surface of the raw food product. The raw food product (e.g., poultry, beef sides or products, fruits, vegetables) is moved through the processing system along an automated device, such as a conveyor rail, and is sprayed by stationary or moving spray nozzles positioned on either side of the conveyor rail. Antimicrobial solution is applied onto the raw food products through the spray nozzles to reduce microbial populations on the raw food product. Thus, as the raw food product travels along the conveyor rail, it is sprayed with antimicrobial solution from various directions. While the spray nozzles usually provide a continuous spray, the raw food products are typically spaced apart from one another as they move along the conveyor rail. Thus, as the raw food products travel along the conveyor rail, a portion of the spray volume will contact the surfaces of the raw food products and a portion of the spray volume will pass through the spaces between the raw food products.
Although recycling the entire runoff of the antimicrobial solution is technically feasible, current systems are complex, time-consuming, and not cost-effective. The recaptured antimicrobial solution must be filtered and treated to remove soluble organics as well as particulates removed from the surface of the raw food products to meet regulatory parameters set by the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) prior to reuse. A widely used antimicrobial solution is acidified sodium chlorite (ASC). Fresh ASC antimicrobial solution must meet FDA approvals (21 C.F.R. 173.325) as well as industry standards. Immediately after mixing the sodium chlorite with an acid solution, a certain amount of chlorous acid is formed. After contacting the surfaces of the raw food products, the concentration of chlorous acid and sodium chlorite decreases, making the solution less effective. This typically occurs in two ways. First, a portion of the chlorous acid in the antimicrobial solution reacts with organics and inorganics on the surface of the raw food product, decreasing the sodium chlorite concentration of the spent solution. Second, some raw food products exude sera or other materials that buffer and/or consume some of the acidity of the antimicrobial solution such that the pH of the spent solution is higher than the initial pH of the solution.